


This is over.

by RedCoral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Other Pack(s), Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoral/pseuds/RedCoral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pack had come to Beacon Hills wanting to make the Hale land theirs. A pack bigger, stronger, smarter in more ways than one, having on their advantage knowledge that none of them could fathom the extent of.</p><p>They couldn’t win. It was only a matter of time before they were all dead. Unless…There was a way out, which they had all refused right away. But maybe, they should accept it. Maybe Stiles should accept it.</p><p>“Mr. Stillinski comes with me willingly, or the war shall go on. This land will be ours and the human as well. Either way, he’s going to be mine. The how will be his choice.”</p><p>He wouldn’t watch them die while they all knew there was a way to survive.</p><p>He had made up his mind.<br/>--<br/>“Scott, where the fuck is Stiles?!”</p><p>Scott blinked and watched at what was happening in front of him. Derek was getting angrier by the second. They both looked at each other as they realized what Stiles was planning to do.</p><p>“Damn it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I was listening to El Tango De Roxanne and this came up. This is the result when you mix Roxanne, Moulin Rouge and Teen Wolf. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters.)

This wasn’t possible.

They all knew it.

They couldn’t win.

It was only a matter of time before they were all dead.Unless… unless they succumbed to the demands.

A pack had come to Beacon Hills wanting to make the Hale land theirs. A pack bigger, stronger, smarter in more ways than one, having on their advantage knowledge that none of them could fathom the extent of. Their Alpha was a man whose line of heritage went even further back than Saotomi’s. They tried. They really did. They tried to fight them, but there was not a lot more they could do. Isaac had been unconscious for four days now with no signs of waking up, Scott was healing from his own wounds, Erica was fighting the wolfsbane from her body but somehow it seemed as though it was stronger. It was almost close to the heart now and if it reached the heart… they all knew what that meant. Boyd hasn’t left her side and honestly no one could ask him to. Allison was in the hospital after someone had thrown her arrow back at her and was hit in the abdomen. Lydia was buried in the books trying to find a way out of all this mess. The black circles under her eyes showed she hadn’t slept for days and it was as if those damn books were useless. Maybe they were. And Derek… Derek was alert. He was tense and almost always wolfed out. He was tired, he was running out of energy, but somehow he kept pushing forward. But Stiles couldn’t watch him look over his shoulder every ten minutes. He couldn’t stand and watch as he tuned out of their barely there conversation to concentrate on sounds as far away as he could hear at every chance he got.

There was a way out, which they had all refused right away. But maybe, they should accept it. Maybe Stiles should accept it.

The Alpha of the foreign pack was traditional, in the old-kind of sense. He followed rules that had long since been forgotten, but no one had enough power to defy.

He had offered them a solution that would let them keep their land and their pack intact. Well, almost. He was an Alpha in his early thirties and he was looking for a mate, someone to spend his life with. Derek told him that hasn’t happened in centuries, but the man was persistent.

_“Mr. Stillinski comes with me willingly, or the war shall go on. This land will be ours and the human as well. Either way, he’s going to be mine. The how will be his choice.”_

That’s what he had said. He laid a claim on him right then and there as if he was a painting in a bidding only a lot more deprecatingly.

They had all assured him there was no way that was going to happen. They were going to find a way. They were. But it’s been two weeks and they hadn’t. He could see they couldn’t take much more. He couldn’t watch them die.

He wouldn’t watch them die while they all knew there was a way to survive.

He had made up his mind. This was going to be over.

* * *

Derek woke with a start. He didn’t even remember when he fell asleep, but something was bugging him. Something was itching under his skin and he didn’t know what. He let his senses take over, but nothing unusual was audible, no threatening presence was close, no foul smell was near. Still. Something… something was missing. He looked around at his friends all lying down in uncomfortable positions. Lydia was the only one awake staring blankly at the page in front of her, but it was obvious she wasn’t going to last much longer. Boyd was asleep supporting his head on his own hand. Erica was worse for wear as Isaac. Scott was laying half on the couch in the loft and half on the floor. And Stiles… Stiles. Stiles was nowhere to be seen. No…

He jumped on his feet and looked everywhere in the loft. He couldn’t smell him, he couldn’t hear his heartbeat… Stiles wasn’t there. He hadn’t been for some time. He went to Scott and nudged him roughly, “Where’s Stiles?!” He asked. Scott didn’t even move. He pushed at him harder and shouted as he fell on the floor, “Scott, where the fuck is Stiles?!”

Scott flailed almost like Stiles would have in his position, “He’s here…” he said sleepily as he opened his eyes to look around.

“No, he’s not!”

Scott blinked and watched at what was happening in front of him. Derek was getting angrier by the second. They both looked at each other as they realized what Stiles was planning to do.

“Damn it!”

This could only mean one thing.

* * *

Stiles looked at the mansion in front of him, the one the foreign pack had settled in. Supposedly, a member of their pack used to live here when she had still been human. As far as Stiles knew, no one had lived here for the time span of his short life. He watched as a light opened on the first floor, no doubt the Alpha’s room. He knew he was here. He couldn’t back out now. He took a deep breath as he stepped forward, closer and closer to his enslavement, but their salvation. He had to do it. He had to save them.

He reached the door and knocked firmly. Barely two seconds later, the door opened to a surprised Alpha, dressed up in evening attire. Wow, he really did live in the past. “I’m here,” Stiles spoke first. “You got me. Leave them alone.”

The Alpha looked at him in contemplation for a moment, trying to find a lie in his words but there was none. Stiles knew it, and obviously he did as well because he nodded and opened the door for him to step inside. Once they were both standing in front of the other, their eyes locked and the tension palpable between them, the Alpha, Cooper, boomed in his werewolf voice, “Leave.” Stiles heard footsteps and windows opening and closing. Was that running? Yeap. It was. They were all alone now. “Come with me,” he said in a soft voice, a stark contrast to the way he talked before.

He started ascending the steps with Stiles following close behind him. They reached the first floor and went down a corridor to their left that ended to double oak doors. The closer they got to them, the faster Stiles heart was beating. He kept reminding himself he was here for the pack. He was here so that they could all survive. He was here for the greater good.

The doors opened wide before them and Stiles watched in awe and contempt as an oak table for twelve people was already made for two, completed with candles and all. It was as if the Alpha knew he was coming. “Sit,” Cooper ordered and Stiles did. Cooper went to the other side of the room where a tray with silverware had been placed. He could bet wine was in that stuff. As Cooper busied himself with pouring them a drink, he said, “Forgive me for my surprise Stiles, but I thought Derek Hale would surely have more to say on the matter than let you simply come here.”

Stiles didn’t call him up on the lie of the surprise. “No one let me do anything. I’m here because I chose to be.” His tone was cold, his voice was ringing in his own ears. But he couldn’t help it. He wouldn’t relax until he knew his pack was safe.

Cooper strutted along the table going for his seat, which was right next to Stiles, with two glasses of wine in his hands, “Ah, should we be expecting a visit, then, soon?” he asked raising his eyebrow at him.

Cooper was no ugly man. He was taller than Stiles, muscled, with chestnut brown hair and green eyes. He wasn’t Derek though. Still… “There’s nothing between me and Derek,” he said because he knew that was what the Alpha was dancing around.

“Unbelievable,” Cooper shook his head after he took his seat and Stiles couldn’t help but look at him curiously. “I do not mean to sound offensive, but surely you must be aware of how people look at you,” he said, putting his hand upon Stiles’ and Stiles felt his body stiffen at the contact. “Especially with how Hale looks at you, it must be glaringly obvious.”

“I told you,” Stiles said, trying really hard not to pull his hand back, “nothing’s going on between me and Derek.” He looked Cooper in the eyes as he spoke, almost daring him to say any different.

Cooper looked at him with a piercing stare. He looked at him calculatingly, as if he was seeing right through him, as if he could read his mind. He looked at him for a moment more, the tension rising between them urging to uncomfortable levels, before he said, “But that’s not really true. Is it, Stiles?” he asked dangerously, flashing his red eyes at him.

Stiles gulped. The man was intimidating. The aura was turning scary and Stiles needed to change that. However for the life of him, his mouth filter seemed to fail him at the moment. “I thought you could hear when I’m lying.” Yes, Stiles, aggravate a werewolf, why not? It’s not like it could turn lethal for you, is it?!

“I can, but we both know your attempts at deflection are not going to work on me.” His face had a sinister look on it, one that was emphasized by the claws elongating upon Stiles’ hand. The pressure that came after it only served to getting the point across.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Stiles hoped that would calm the Alpha. He was here. He wasn’t going back and it was more than likely that he’d never see any of them again, he’d never see Derek again. But that only made Cooper’s face harden under the soft candlelight. It made his nostrils flare and next thing Stiles knew he was thrown on the four poster bed and a werewolf was climbing towards him. His eyes were blood red, and his claws were digging on the mattress on either side of Stiles’ legs. He forced his body to stay still, even going as far as keeping his breath. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. He felt the Alpha reach his neck and he couldn’t help but shy away as he felt the werewolf fervently inhale his scent. He felt his breath against his ear and almost flinched when he heard his voice, “Did he ever touch you?” he asked in a whisper. “Did you ever let him?”

Stiles could feel the Alpha’s body caging him. He knew there was no escape, none where he wouldn’t be caught immediately.

“Answer me,” Cooper demanded.

“N-No,” Stiles said through gritted teeth, his eyes still closed.

“Did you ever touch him? Did he let you touch him, Stiles?”

He felt the Alpha’s hands wandering on his torso, seeming unable to settle onto a spot. Or maybe he wanted to touch everywhere he could reach. Maybe he wanted to memorize the feel of his skin, the feel of his body against his. _This isn’t for him to do_ , Stiles couldn’t help but say to himself.

“Tell me.”

“No.” Stiles spoke as if it pained him, the feel of his hands upon him left behind a fire. A fire that didn’t cause desire, but made him want to scratch the skin until it went away. A kind of fire that made him want to recoil and stay away until it was nothing but a haunting memory.

“Don’t worry,” Cooper said, “Relax,” he trailed his hands along the teenager’s arms until their fingers entwined. “I’ll make it right. I’ll make everything right again, Stiles. Everything for you.”  

He felt Cooper’s breath on his jaw and he waited for what he knew came next. He waited for what he had been dreading all along, but it never came. Suddenly, the warmth surrounding his body left and a crash sounded somewhere from the room. A crash so loud that made him sit up and open his eyes.

“No, you won’t.”

 A low growl sounded from the man in front of him. He could only see his back, but he would recognize it anywhere. “Derek,” he breathed, the relief hitting him like a freight train.

“Stiles, run.” That was all he said before he sprung at the Alpha who was standing up, already in his beta form, ready for a fight.

Stiles didn’t run. He stayed frozen on the spot looking as Derek tried to fight the Alpha who was obviously more powerful than him. Thankfully he was not alone, Scott was with him, but he wasn’t at his best.

He watched as Derek punched the Alpha’s stomach and Scott tried to climb on his back, grabbing his neck and trying to claw at him. He watched as the Alpha grabbed Scott’s arms and flipped him, throwing him on Derek. “I told you they’d pay a visit,” He directed at Stiles. “I apologize for not being a particularly welcoming host, but I don’t take it lightly when someone threatens to take my mate away from me.”

It was as if those words powered Derek. It was as if they gave him the energy he had been looking for and he jumped at him trying in vain to punch him as the Alpha pulled away and circled him in an incredible speed. Cooper didn’t hesitate as he kicked at Derek’s back throwing him on the other side of the room, close to where Stiles was. The crack that was audible at the compact was echoing in his ears as he thought it might have originated from Derek’s spine. He couldn’t give it anymore thought when at that moment Scott got up and tried to defeat the Alpha.

Stiles, though, didn’t pay attention at the fight. His body finally moved and he ran to Derek’s motionless body. He was lying face down and his eyes were closed, his face void of blood, but the bones in his torso were doubtfully in one piece. He leaned forward, touching his everywhere, trying to determine if he was alive or… He gulped, not wanting to think of the possibility as he felt for a pulse. He sighed when he felt it. His heart was still beating. “Derek,” he said as he shook him, trying to wake him up, but there was no reaction. “Derek!” he said more frantically. He needed to get him out of here. He needed to get him somewhere safe. But before he could even move, a shadow fell upon him. He scrambled to his feet when he saw Cooper towering above him taking one step after the other closer to him. He stepped back, as far as he could go and searched the room for Scott. He was nowhere to be seen. Though a window was broken as if someone was thrown out of it and that could explain his absence. His heartbeat skyrocketed when he felt the wall on his back. There was nowhere he could go.

The Alpha looked at him with a menacing smirk on his mouth, as he put his arms on either side of his head, leaned in close to his ear and said, “I told you, you were going to be mine anyway. Too bad those fools didn’t listen.”

Suddenly Cooper’s eyes widened and Stiles could only stare not even feeling the blood splattering on his face until it was too late. He stood shocked as Cooper’s body fell limp on the floor, blood coming out of his throat as his head was almost ripped off, only to reveal Derek standing behind him, keeping one arm against his stomach as if it was all that was keeping him up, his other held free as blood dripped from his claws, droplets falling on the floor in a steady rhythm.

Derek fell against him then, unable to hold his weight any longer, and for the first time in years Sties was the one to catch him mid-fall. It was an instant reaction. He fell to his knees at the weight of both of them and he settled Derek’s body in his lap, cradling his head on his chest. He could hear him breathing deeply as if it pained him to do so. He looked at him and he didn’t realize he was crying until a tear fell on Derek’s face.

Derek opened his eyes and tried to look up at him as he tried to speak, “How… H-How cou-could you be so s-stupid.” It wasn’t even a question. Derek didn’t have the strength to make it into one.

“Shhh,” Stiles said, combing his fingers through his hair, not caring for the tears that were spilling freely now in relief because Derek was alive. “Shut up. It’s okay. We’re okay. We’re fine.”

It was true. They were. They were free. It was over now.

* * *

Derek had been sleeping peacefully in his bed until something crashing had him jumping on his feet and running towards the sound. He looked in front of him, still dazed by sleep, as he took in the scene in front of him. Stiles was standing in his kitchen only in sweatpants and he pouted at the mess at his feet, which was obviously the crash he heard. Pans and pot were all over the floor and Derek had no idea how he managed to do that. But Stiles’ look… he couldn’t help it, he laughed uncontrollably at the clumsy man in front of him.

Stiles’ head snapped toward him. “Oh, come on! Why are you up?!” he almost whined, “I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.” His look turned playful then, and wiggling his eyebrows he said, “You know, the one we christened last night.”

Derek chuckled at his expression. He hadn’t needed last night to happen. He was content with having Stiles in his life in one piece and happy. But last night was something else, something the both wanted, something they had both been waiting for long before the foreign pack had come to Beacon Hills. The one that was long gone by now. No one cared where they went as long as it was far from here. Derek couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him lightly with a promise of more soon enough. “Why don’t you come back to bed with me?” he said in a low voice, “You can make breakfast later.”

Stiles caught up on the meaning right away and he almost stumbled as he tried to get away from the pans on the floor, “Y-Yeah, just let me pick these-”

“Leave it,” Derek said, kissing him again. He grabbed his hand and tugged him forward with a smirk knowing full well where Stiles’ gaze was as Derek walked in front of him.

They were together now. The pack was healthy, their wounds healed, and they were stronger than before. The claim on their land lays stable and unshakable.

They were happy and as they fell into the bed laughing and reaching for each other for the mere purpose of wanting to touch and hold and cherish, it felt as if nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. Did you like it? I hope you did.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Here is my [tumblr](http://puddingwillbeouralways.tumblr.com/)


End file.
